Mi mente: un prado de flores negras
by Giselle Cullen Love
Summary: Que puede ser peor ¿saber que el único ser un humano que reúne todas tus míseras expectativas te es indiferente? O ¿que ese mismo ser humano te sea indiferente o no ni siquiera te dejara intentarlo? Bueno, para mi opinión, la segunda es la más fatídica


**¡ATENCIÓN MUY IMPORTANTE LEER ANTES DE EMPEZAR!**

**Antes que nada, ¡Holaaa! espero que este muy bien. Les quiero avisar antes que lean esto, que no tiene nada que ver con Twilight pero como necesitaba escribir esto y que alguien lo leyera, no tuve opción que ponerlo para poder publicarlo. Les cuento, esto es personal, es decir, esto es lo que me esta pasando a mi en mi vida ''amorosa'' y hoy tuve un ataque sentimental, y mi manera de hacer catarsis fue escribiendo, pero no tuve inspiración en escribir algo sobro Edward y Bella (como siempre), sino que quise que ustedes sepan algo de mi y de paso, me sirven de psicoanalista jajaja. Les cuento que incluí los nombres reales, y aunque piensen que soy una loca deprimida, quizas puedan ver mas alla y comprenderme. Nada de esto es ficticio, es mi vida real.**

**A ver que opinan.**

* * *

Que puede ser peor, ¿saber que el único ser un humano que reúne todas tus míseras expectativas te es indiferente? O ¿que ese mismo ser humano (te sea indiferente o no) ni siquiera te dejara intentarlo?

Bueno, para mi opinión, la segunda es la más fatídica.

Nunca tuve ni la menor idea de lo que el amor puede llegar a ocasionar, se dice que el 90% de las veces que una pareja dice estar enamorada en un principio, se terminan separando luego de un tiempo. Eso de las separaciones y el dolor que estas acarrean siempre me aterraron. Siempre que alguien llamó mi atención, no hacía nada para hacerme notar, simplemente, lo dejaba pasar, como si mis sentimientos no estuvieran a la altura de esa ni de ninguna otra persona. Aunque ese hecho nunca me importo, llegó _algo_ a mi vida que cambió mis perspectivas. Es por eso, o porque mi destino lo quiso así, que nunca me enamoré y (obviamente) nadie se enamoró de mi.

Con el paso del tiempo, y con la madurez más asentada, comprendí que por más que guarde esperanzas, nunca va a existir la persona que pueda llegar a comprenderme, que pueda llegar a entender mis razones y mis motivaciones. La mayoría de los hombres busca en las mujeres algo que yo no puedo dar, ser divertida, de exuberante carácter, decidida y sensual: todo lo que yo no soy, me caracterizo por principios que para esta época son pertinentes a décadas pasadas, como el respeto mutuo y la fidelidad, el valor de una relación franca es algo que ya no existe. Tengo metas de vida que a veces temo no poder alcanzar, eso sumado a mi maldita falta de autoestima que no puedo desarraigar de mí. Tiendo a rendirme con suma facilidad, temerosa de lo que está bien y lo que está mal, me es preciso hacer siempre lo correcto aunque eso signifique jugar en mi contra en muchas ocasiones, no escarmiento.

Fui muy confiada con respecto a las personas, siempre pensando que todos los que me rodearon a lo largo de mi vida contaban con los mismos valores de amistad y sinceridad que yo, lo que me trajo muchas decepciones y rencores que aún tardan en sanar. Eso me hizo cambiar mi postura involuntariamente, cerrando mi círculo y quedándome solo con quienes me parecen inofensivos, con _puertos seguros._ Siempre encerrándome en mi propia coraza, siempre siendo la misma tonta.

Hace poco, alguien me dijo que era perfeccionista, que yo estaba _enamorada_ de un prototipo de hombre estilo Jane Austen que nunca llegaría, y que si no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto, terminaría sola, siempre sola.

Era verdad, yo siempre que conocía a _alguien_ y no pasaba por mis expectativas, lo quitaba de mi mente, sin dudar, era un proceso mecánico.

Hasta hoy, después de mucho tiempo de conocer a esta persona de la que hablaba al comienzo, me dí cuenta de que, a su manera, tenía mucho que ver conmigo, y a la vez nada.

Extrovertido y con una sonrisa preciosa, llamó mi atención desde el primer día, y aunque somos amigos hace casi cuatro años, cada vez que estamos juntos, puedo palpar en sus miradas y comentarios que está perfectamente al tanto de esa especie de…atracción que siento por él, no porque yo se lo hiciera notar, sino porque yo misma lo había confesado con una persona que no _pudo_ guardar el secreto.

_Bah! Tonterias...simplemte traicionó mi confianza._

Pero desde hace 4 años, nunca hice nada por demostrárselo yo misma, nunca traté de enviar indirectas, siempre estuve convencida de que no estaba a su altura, bajo ningún aspecto. Y como siempre, me dediqué a ser sólo su amiga, y comportarme como tal.

Desde entonces, nunca, sentí esa atracción por nadie, ni por el más lindo que haya visto en algún boliche o en la facultad(*). Nunca ninguno terminaba de gustarme, es que ninguno contaba con esa facilidad para hacerme reír sin siquiera estar intentándolo, era un acto espontáneo y natural. Ninguno tenía su forma de hablar, cuando lo hace en serio y tocamos temas profundos, lo hace con claridad e inteligencia, palabras que ningún chico de su edad utiliza al mismo tiempo. Nadie tiene esa mirada chocolate brillante ni el pelo más suave que él. Esa piel bronceada y tersa al tacto. Esa voz de locutor de radio que nadie podría imitar. La menera en que muerde su labio cuando esta enojado. Y su sonrisa ¡Esa sonrisa es la más linda del mundo! Decorada sensualmente con una argolla de plata en el lado derecho del labio inferior.

_Perfecto_

Ninguno otro hombre logra reunir todo lo que nosotros tenemos en común, tampoco, porque somos tan diferentes a la vista y observación externa, pero en el fondo, tenemos los mismos miedos y dudas, desde una perspectiva y la otra, ambos le tenemos terror a enamorarnos, pánico a la dependencia, a la falta de oxígeno.

Hace unas cuantas noches atrás, sentados en la mesa de la cocina de mi casa, tomando un vino tinto a las 3 de la mañana a solas, charlando muy animadamente como siempre que estámos juntos, el tema del amor salió a colación.

-Estar saliendo con alguien, y enamorarte, es una mierda. Cunado te separas, sentís esa sensación de vacío acá- dijo apoyando la palma de su mano sobre su pecho- horrible. Es algo que no quiero volver a vivir _nunca._

-Eso lo decís ahora porque todavía no llegó la mujer que haga que tiemble el suelo donde estas parado, ya vas a ver- Contesté con una sonrisa pícara.

-No, Giselle- negó con la cabeza sonriendo- Yo no me voy a enamorar nunca, quiero ser el tío cuarentón que se emborrache en las fiestas familiares, simpático y soltero empedernido, ídolo de mis sobrinos. Eso va conmigo, las relaciones dependientes, los matrimonios, solo arruinan las cosas.

-La vida no es solo sexo ¿Nunca sentiste algo más que deseo por alguien, Martín? Sin contar a tu ex- Pregunté seria. Sin querer ahondar en el tema de _la ex_, porque sabía que lo odiaba.

-Supongo que si, muy pocas veces. Pero en cada oportunidad, en cuanto mis sentimientos empezaron a cambiar hacía esa persona, me alejé- Contestó dejándome pasmada. Entendí que lo que el en realidad sentía era terror a enamorarse.

-Como te dije antes, enamorarse es un riesgo que no estoy dispuesto a tomar, _jamás. _Haceme caso, viví la vida.

Y aunque tenía toda la razón, no pude evitar sentir que mi mundo se viniera abajo viendo la decisión en sus ojos.

No estaba enamorada de él, en absoluto, pero podría llegar a estarlo con suma facilidad si el me lo permitiera. Si hay alguien a quien puedo amar, sería a él, sin dudas es el único que cubre cada aspecto que yo considero necesario.

Yo quería amarlo, con todas mis fuerzas quería que cambiase de opinión, que viera que no todas somos como aquella chica que cuando era más adolescente le había roto el corazón después de dos años de relación. Luego de esa experiencia, se juró en silencio que nunca más se iba a atar a una mujer, sólo disfrutaría de un buen sexo de vez en cuando, con cuantas el pudiera, y en cuanto alguna de ellas, o el mismo, empezara a sentirse sentimentalmente ligado, se apartaría para siempre, sin titubear. Sin que doliese, ese era su propósito, eso dijeron sus ojos cuando me lo comentaba, él no quería sentir dolor alguno por culpa de un amor. Nunca más.

Yo, que como siempre soy tan ingenua, tengo la esperanza de que algún día pueda darse cuenta que yo nunca lo ataría, yo quería que volara libre conmigo, sólo me dedicaría a hacerlo feliz, con los años aprendí que encajaríamos perfecto juntos.

Nos gustan las mismas cosas, escuchamos la misma música, nos reímos como dos tontos cuando intercambiamos teorías sobre las cosas más locas como los aliens, nos encanta fumar marihuana(^) juntos y reírnos de cómo nos quedan las caras después de un rato.

Pero entendía su punto de vista, entendía cada una de sus razones y las respetaba, que podía decir yo, si me pasé la vida huyendo y siendo una cobarde. ¿A caso no utilicé las mismas tácticas y las mismas excusas hasta hoy?

Ahora mismo, siento todas estas cosas y estoy convencida de tantas otras, y nunca voy a expresarlo, lo tengo claro. Reprimirte es una manera de atentar contra vos mismo, pero es algo que no puedo evitar. Lo hago una y otra vez, me escondí toda mi vida dentro de mi misma, y aunque siempre dolió, lo sigo haciendo. Como un niño que se quema con fuego, le duele como los mil demonios, pero si un llama arde delante de él, vuelve a intentar tocarla.

Aprendí a vivir con mi _yo_ escondido hace tiempo, quizás me esté acostumbrando a vivir así, y ese es mi mayor miedo.

Aunque Martín crea que sin amor va a ser feliz, yo se que está equivocado, tan equivocado como yo creyendo que él algún día va a cambiar de opinión al respecto, y que me va a elegir a mi para intentarlo.

* * *

_(*) Universidad / (^) Que nadie se sienta ofendido con respecto al tema de la marihuana, no estoy haciendo apología a la droga ni insitación. Estoy contando la mera verdad, y lo hago de vez en cuando. Tampoco soy una adicta._

_Bueno, espero que sepan entender bien como viene la cosa. Me gustaría ver que visión tomo cada una de ustedes. Me haría bien escuchar unas sugerencias. Gracias por leerme._

_Besos_


End file.
